LDK Wiki
Welcome to the LDK Wiki Thank you for visiting the official wiki for LDK! This wikia is a free site that anyone can read, edit and contribute to. Please add any information that you feel needs to be here! Thanks and enjoy! currently holds articles with edits since January 28th, 2012. L-Dk_manga_cover_9.jpg|Story|linktext=Find out more on L-DK! Manga_cover_3.jpg|Characters|linktext=Discover more about the characters. L-Dk_manga_cover.jpg|Chapters|linktext=A guide through the chapters. L-dk live action.png|Live Action Series|linktext=Check out descriptions of each episode! Story Nishimori Aoi a regular high schooler gets irritated at the high school's most popular boy, Kugayama Shuusei, because he rejected her best friend's, Shibuya Moe, confession. After comforting her best friend she finds out that she has a new neighbor who she soon finds out to be is Kugayama Shuusei. One day she goes to see Shuusei after she hears some noises from his apartment. When she opens the door Shuusei fall on her, whimpering that he is hungry. Aoi then decides to make him some food. The next day she caught stalkers stalking Shuusei apartment as they begin to fight but are soon interrupted by Shuusei romantic gesture towards Aoi. Aoi becomes flustered and decides to go and make some food for Shuusei to get her mind off of this. In doing so she accidentally sets off the sprinklers in Shuusei's apartment, soaking all of Shuusei's things. Now Shuusei must live with Aoi until his aparment is fixed. Live Action Series The live action of LDK was released in 2014, with Yamazaki Kento as Kugayama Shuusei and Ayame Goriki as Nishimori Aoi. The Live Action film covers only the first thirty chapters or so, and leaves many of the smaller scenes out, while merging others together to fit everything into the time frame of 1h53m. The film begins with Moe confessing to Shuusei at school in front of everyone, and Aoi, enraged by his flat rejection of her friend confronts him on the stairs. He promptly flirts with her, which flusters her and she ends up kicking down the stairs. Then she piggybacks him back home, and ends of cooking. After a series of incidents, she ends up burning the food and setting off the sprinkler alarm in his apartment. Then, he ends up staying in her home, where they begin to see different sides of each other. Shuusei leaves the apartment, and Aoi confesses to him in the rain after chasing after him. He answers that he doesn't know how to like someone, and leaves her behind. Aoi goes to the fireworks festival with Sanjo (Renn Kiriyama), while still upset over Shuusei's rejection. Shuusei then realises he likes her, and rushes to the festival, before asking Aoi to be his girlfriend, while bowing at the fireworks festival on the seventh of July. Affiliations http://akagaminoshirayukihime.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Filepath/Wiki-wordmark.png Notice This Wikia is under construction at the moment. Please be patient if the information that is currently out is not present. Due to lack of editors on the Wikia it's hard to get everything up to date at the moment. Any help would be fantastic! width=25 break=no buttonlabel=Create New Article Notice! :Hi everyone! Emilysara here! I am hoping to adopt this wiki in November (when my time limit from adopting Akagami No Shirayukihime!Wiki ends) but I'll need a lot of help to make this wiki look great! We need to add more pages about the chapters! If you need some help please contact me on my wall. Look at the pages that are under construction or check out pages that need cleaning to start editing! We need editors! ~''Emilysara'' (Questions?) 21:32, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Latest Chapter TBA Featured Picture Category:Browse